1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board capable of improving display quality, and a display device having such a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of information technologies, demands for high-performance display apparatuses capable of displaying various types of information, such as videos, graphics, and characters, have greatly increased. According to such demands, the display industry has rapidly grown.
In particular, since a liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of low power consumption, lightweight, slimness, and suppression of harmful electro-magnetic waves relative to a cathode ray tube (CRT), the LCD has been pushed for several years as a next generation high-technology display apparatus. As a result, the LCD has been extensively employed in various fields such as electronic clocks, electronic calculators, personal computers (PCs), and televisions (TVs).
The LCD adjusts light transmittance of liquid crystal, which has dielectric anisotropy, by using an electric field, thereby displaying an image. To this end, the LCD includes a liquid crystal panel that displays an image through a liquid crystal cell matrix, and a driving circuit that drives the liquid crystal panel.
Such an LCD includes the liquid crystal panel, a panel driving unit, a backlight assembly and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) that supplies a driving signal. The FPCB supplies the driving signal to the liquid crystal panel and a light source substrate of the backlight assembly. The FPCB is typically connected to the liquid crystal panel via a connector that surrounds one side of a mold frame.
The FPCB, which is bent along one side of the mold frame, may be delaminated due to restoring force at the bending point, so that a light leakage phenomenon occurs. This leakage is undesirable, as it degrades the display quality of the display panel (e.g. reduces its brightness).